Best Friends Glossary
This page is chronicles all of the many favorites idioms and running gags the Two Best Friends have accumulated over the years. Their origin, meaning and alternative usages are all detailed. If you feel like we've missed anything please add on! __TOC__ A-I AMERICA! - Usually said by Matt after an American or action like event has just happened. The origin of this event is Matt happens to be half American and likes to play it up from time to time, as revealed on his one on one interview with David Giltinan. Atatatata! Babbies - An alternative way of saying babies. This was taken from the meme "How is babby formed", a meme Pat was about to recite in its entirity off the top of his head during the WWF No Mercy brawl.'' Alternative: Poo Babbies.'' A pejorative phrase once uttered by Woolie so many times during a playthrough that Matt had to spend hours editing it out because of how lame it was. Banga the Topanga - Referring to Woolie's ongoing struggle to figure out a way to bang actress Danielle Fishel, AKA Topanga from Boy Meets World. A recent update has shown he hasn't tried anything yet but still dreams of it constantly. Barf Parties - An idea created by Pat in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance where people go over to each others' houses and vomit on each other. According to Mat they vomit on each others' hair sense the sensation of vomit on your hair makes you want to vomit. It is also possible James Small likes barf parties but that is only speculated. Bone the stone - Refers to Matt's desire to mate with British Actress Emma Stone. It's been a common thread going through the entire series and although there's been others here and there (Jessica Nigri, Emma Watson) Emma Stone has always been Matt's #1 girl. A still of his operation to complete the task can be see on the Sonic The Fighters page. Daigo - Refers to professional Street Fighters player Daigo Umehara. Woolie faced off against Daigo in a tournament which was later featured on a Fighterpedia episode and although he held his own he was eventually defeated by the legend. When Daigo is mentioned however it's usually used as a method of shaming Woolie for his loss. Detroit/East St Louis Don't take it out leave it in. - A statement usually made during a game when a girl has been stabbed or something that involves something physically being inside of her. The meaning of the comment is sexual, obviously. Effluvial grime - Refers to dank, dirty run off type of looking liquids usually found often in video games. Fart Gas - Refers to gas emanating from the ground, walls or ceiling of an enviroment in a video game. For no raisin! Hey, it's that dog! Hype! I'm going to drag X into the 21st century! Invisiblessed X is the Origami Killer! It's all goin' tits up now! It feels so good around my dick, girl. It's fine J-S James Small/Dreamcast Jobber - refers to a low level criminal or character who isn't really important to the story and usually is killed in a quick and timely fashion. The origin of Jobber goes back to professional wrestling where "jobber" is a phrase used for a professional wrestler who will literally take "any" one time gig because he's struggling to get regular work with an organization. Lame it out like it's X Tekken. Lava Beard - Is a phrase Pat often uses when talking about the manga character Kenshiro ("Kenshiro has a lava beard"). Pat surmised that since he's a ginger his beard can too be classified as a Lava Beard. Alternative: Rubble Beard. A beard made of rocks, said by Matt during the Blood Dragon playthrough. Little Matt Jr. Meat sweats More than you'd think less than you're hope. Nobody fucks with us! Pargon Phantom Woolie Rinky Dink Operation Rising Superstar Liam-senpai/Liam-sama Rotate your saves Salt Scrublords Shitlord Six bullets. More than enough to kill anything that moves. Stylin' and Profilin Stop talking about Street Sharks! T-Z That's how X works! That's our most secret black projects! The darkness is coming. The kids love the devil! This is the worst. Truly, the Last of the OG's. You didn't win! War has changed. We gotta get to Savannah. Woolie's hole You don't even know. You'll never make it! Don't you know you can't make it? Zambamboes